Networks Of Destiny : First Contact (Preview)
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: When Digidestined begin to die with the appearance of a company, a handful of Digidestined take it into their own hands to stop the organisation. Old friends reunite and enemies surface from death forcing a new generation to rise. When they discover who the organisation was working for, their lives will never be the same again. Post 02. Preview.


Oh I just can not stay away from this site. This is not the start of a new series but merely a preview of one to come. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.

This series will be accepting Oc's when it opens. The series will be launched this summer.

I hope to hear from you.

* * *

Gentle rain fell across the city sending everyone inside the stores. One young man continued on towards his destination barely phased by the rain. He glared upwards at the mighty skyscraper he was now advancing on. The entire building had a poisonous gleam to it that made him want to avoid it at all costs. Quietly and quickly he slipped inside.

"Welcome Mr. Murphy, the room is ready on the seventh floor for you." He barely glanced at her, choosing to avoid her tightly fitted red desk and icy black eyes.

"Only the seventh? I thought this was supposed to be important." He answered dryly as he simply walked past her and stepped into the elevator. He caught his reflection as the highly polished black doors shut. His favourite black suit with dark red shirt. His dark brown hair was cut back into a more professional, mature style, no longer the long shaggy mess of his younger days. A small scar lingered beneath his left eye, a reminder of those days. His briefcase suddenly felt very heavy in his right hand. The doors binged and silently opened up into a long conference room filled with men with identical suits and haircuts but the same piercing black icy stare.

"Ah Mr. Murphy, you've come in your companies colours! A fitting choice!". The one at the furthest point in the room spoke first, the others simply stared. He entered the room and placed his briefcase on the long black table and sat down.

"Lets just finish this, you want to buy Majestic right? Hurry up." The men seemed to smile wickedly as they all took their places. The meeting was long and drawn out, deals and ideas, a way to keep Majestic under his control, how to absorb the company. He put a very plain bored fight against them. He looked down for a moment, slipping his hand on to his belt he quickly glanced at the small metallic object as a light went off. He smiled.

"I do hope we're not boring you Mr. Murphy." He sat up and his smile grew as he leant forward to peer directly into the black steely eyes of the man leading the meeting.

"Let's change the topic a little. I'm interested in some of the activities your company runs across the world." The man didn't move and blinked once.

"What did you have in mind?" Mr. Murphy sat back in his chair.

"What you've been doing in the Digital world." Every man in the room sat back and for the first time showed the same emotion of fear.

"What are you talking about?" One eventually asked. Mr. Murphy sat up and slipped off tie and suit jacket with ease and placed them on the back of the chair he had been sat at.

"Oh don't play coy. I know exactly what you are, each and every one of you." He propped open his briefcase and pulled out a heavy white leather jacket which he slipped on with ease as he undid the top button of his shirt. The back of the shirt was covered with a large symbol that resembled a blend of two ancient digital crests.

"You're all nothing but hard data with a camouflage program injected into the real world to fool humans. You're nothing but control spires that talk. You steal resources, kill Digidestined and have gained a very nice foothold here in the real world. My friends have been uploading a virus into this building for the last hour to stop you from doing anything in this country." Each and every face slowly melted away in data to reveal nothing but a polished black surface, a human shaped control spire.

"Oh now you all shut up." One made a move for him, Mr. Murphy simply stepped away from it before smashing it's head into the table as it cracked into a dozen pieces. Almost seamlessly he sent the chair flying through one of the glass walls of the office room before he took off running down the corridor. Every room in the building was filled with the talking control spires and they were now all after him as he tore through the building.

"If you're coming to help me, now is a very good time!" He shouted as a talking spire launched itself at him, barely missing him. He finally saw what he was looking for, the executive lift. He made a break for it, vaulting over a desk narrowly avoiding another spire. Crackling erupted from his chest.

"Great, they snagged the mic." He fumbled angrily, tearing the black lead from his shirt as he ran. He bolted into the lift and hit the button for the top floor. As the doors closed slowly, a spire managed to shove itself partly in the way. Mr. Murphy stared at it disgusted.

"Oh piss off!" A strong boot to it's head knocked it back allowing the doors to finally shut.

"Did elevators always have annoying music?" He asked to himself as he stared at the polished black box he was in. He reached inside his jacket and took out his phone which had been vibrating furiously.

"Evening." Casually he leaned against the side of the elevator, he had time, it was a long ride.

"Their site has been hacked, we're shutting them down. Was wondering if you wanted any personal messages on there?" The familiar voice of Dowski, the Digital worlds first Digital human waited for a moment as he considered the options.

"No, just shut down the spires, I'll handle the lot at the top." He shut the phone before Dowski could reply, just in time for the doors to open in front of him. The door opened up into a bright white office with a single desk in the middle and a huge blank screen at the back, windows lined the walls either side. A single, sweating man sat at the desk pushing every button he could.

"No! No! You shouldn't be able to do this! Where are my drones!" He yelled as Mr Murphy advanced.

"Don't bother, there signal has been cut off, they're nothing but heaps of metal right now. By the time they reactivate, my friend will have reprogrammed them to serve us." The man panicked and reached for his belt , grabbing a very familiar Digivice.

"That won't help you right now, neither will your partner , but mine will." In that instance, a the windows shattered as a tall silver and golden knight grabbed the man and shot out the other window, it was all over in a matter of seconds. He paced over the desk and sighed heavily as he could suddenly hear the city outside, the sounds of human and life and the entire world out there. He hit a single button on the desk and the screen came to life with eleven faces of all nations and styles. They all noticed him within a second with the same terrified look in their eyes.

"Who are you?" One asked in anger. Mr. Murphy smiled.

"I know exactly who each and every one of you are. I know how you work, a human official to one thousand of these spire units. You buy up businesses, land, technology and then over night, your towers appear, full of the spires. You're building a very tight locked down strong hold for money and power. In the process of course, you hunt down and kill the local Digidestined. It's quite a good plan really. Sadly you forgot one thing, you attack one Digidestined, you take on every single one of us." The silver and golden knight reappeared behind him and folded his arms, letting his golden wings curl up.

"I already know who and what you work for, I could just go straight for him. That would be too easy, instead, I'm going to rip each and every one of you from this world to make it clear. You are not welcome." Each figure on the screen had begun to move, bringing others in to view, phone calls but one just watched him.

"My name is William Murphy, I'm a Digidestined and I'm coming for you."


End file.
